An item can be loaded into a truck and shipped to a fulfillment center. Upon arrival of the item at a receiving area of the fulfillment center, the item may be unloaded from the truck and entered into the fulfillment center for storage. A conveyor system can be used to move the item from the truck and into the fulfillment center. Additionally, a conveyor system can be used to move the item within the fulfillment center to a storage location. Furthermore, a conveyor system can be used to move the item from its storage location to a shipping preparation station where the item is prepared for shipment.